The invention relates to a locating link for wheel suspensions of motor vehicles, with an at least two-part link body, the link body comprising two elongate support profiles which are spaced apart and parallel to one another over at least two-thirds of their length and come into contact at least in the vicinity of a mounting hole of the link body.
A locating link of this kind is known from DE 29 52 176 C2. This describes a locating link which comprises two elongate sheet-metal shaped parts which are of shell-shaped design and are firmly connected to one another. At their ends, the sheet-metal shaped parts have openings which are reinforced by integrally formed or shaped annular collars. The annular collars are dimensioned in such a way that, as the two sheet-metal shaped parts are assembled, they engage in one another and are retained by non-positive engagement. This locating link is suitable specifically for small wheel loads. As regards the effort involved in installing it in the vehicle, it offers no advantages over conventional single-part links.
DE 39 21 468 C1 has also disclosed a sheet-metal link. The link comprises two identical pressings to be arranged mirror-image fashion and a mounting element connecting these parts. At one end, each of the mutually opposite pressings has an annular collar into the two inner holes of which a mounting element is pressed. This link too is suitable specifically only for small wheel loads. This is evident, inter alia, from the fact that the mounting element is not fixed definitely in the axial direction in the link.
The problem underlying the present invention is to develop a locating link which is distinguished by simple design, a low manufacturing outlay and uncomplicated assembly. It should also be suitable for large wheel loads.